


God Works In Mysterious Ways

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [34]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angsty Seung Gil, Apatheticly Religious Seung Gil, M/M, Religious JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Soulmates are a sore spot for Seung Gil.  If you'd told him that JJ was his soulmate, he'd probably have laughed in your face.  And yet...





	God Works In Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seung Gil Week Day 2: Free Day. It's... sort of on time? Ish? *sigh*

Seung Gil had believed that there was little hope of him having a soulmate since he was very young. Even as a small child, he’d never made friends easily, and when he dropped out of public school for tutoring so that he could focus on his skating, he’d resigned himself to a life of solitude. He had his coach, his mom and dad, his tutor for now… did he really need anyone else? His beloved husky didn’t count. She wasn’t human.

Maybe he didn’t need Phichit, but for whatever reason, the Thai skater had latched onto him. Seung Gil tutored him in math, and in exchange, Phichit put up with Seung Gil. Phichit was friends with everyone, it seemed like. Seung Gil didn’t exactly make friends with anyone but Phichit, but he wasn’t completely antisocial.

He’d hoped that maybe, he’d get lucky, and the reason he and Phichit connected the way they had was that Phichit was his soulmate. Then Phichit turned eighteen, had his dream – and it wasn’t Seung Gil that showed up. Phichit had promised that wasn’t going to change their friendship, that he wasn’t going to leave Seung Gil alone, but it was a sharp reminder that he was most likely alone in the universe. “You can’t have a soulmate if you don’t have a soul,” he’d been told when he was young and still in school, and it had haunted him ever since.

He knew what the other skaters said about him, when Phichit couldn’t hear them anyway. They called him a robot, a Vulcan, a machine. He’d used to wear the Vulcan name as a badge of honor. He admired them when he and his father were watching Star Trek together. His father had died suddenly when Seung Gil was fifteen, and he hadn’t watched much Star Trek since. His mom didn’t like it, Phichit wasn’t the sit around and watch TV type, and watching it alone made him miss his father too much. Now, being called a Vulcan hurt. They didn’t mean it the way his father had, with pride and affection. It wasn’t a compliment.

If Seung Gil didn’t have a soulmate, it would be too much like proving them right. Seung Gil didn’t pay much attention to it, he was so busy with his skating, but after his father’s death, his mother had thrown herself into religion to cope with the loss. Seung Gil had let her put him through the rituals of her Catholic faith, even though they hadn’t meant much to him. Maybe, for his mother’s sake, her god would listen to his prayer.

Seung Gil could not have been more surprised if his soulmate was his husky. At least that would make sense in a bizarre sort of way. This… this did not.

He knew Jean-Jacques Leroy, of course. They’d skated against each other a few times. The Canadian was impossible to miss, his personality big enough to fill the ice rink all by itself. He didn’t much like JJ, but then, Seung Gil didn’t like many skaters. JJ was everything Seung Gil wasn’t – loud, brash, outgoing, and above all, JJ had the self-confidence to ignore the insults to his face and whispers behind his back. If someone wasn’t JJ’s friend, the problem wasn’t with JJ. Not in JJ’s world.

JJ also had a somewhat irritating habit of referring to himself in third person. It would seem to be contagious.

“Seung Gil? This is a surprise!” JJ waved and got to his feet. “Have to say I’m surprised to see you here, of all places.”

“Where are we?” It was obviously a church, similar in some ways to his mother’s, but also very different.

“My church. Wouldn’t have figured you for the religious type, and even if you were, not Catholic.”

Seung Gil shrugged. “I’m not. I’m registered as Catholic, but it doesn’t really mean much to me. It made my mom happy.”

“So we’re soulmates, huh? Who’d have thought?”

“I certainly didn’t. Do you want to know right away, or wait for your birthday?”

“Can you get to Canada? I’d like to know, and I’m not going to compete against you at all this year, I’m not moving up to Seniors until next year.”

“Why not? You’re good enough. You could probably do well.”

“Mom and Dad wanted me to stay back until I’m eighteen, because I should be pretty much done growing then. Fewer people watching this awkward year with the growth spurts.”

“Huh. I should be able to come to Canada for a little while anyway. I’ll talk to my coach. How do I make you believe me?”

JJ laughed. “Honestly… I’m probably going to believe you just because it’s you. You’re not antisocial like Otabek or some of the others, you just don’t see the point in socializing unless Phichit’s involved or you get something out of it. So for you to make the effort to come to my country, figure out where I live, and deliberately seek out social interaction? What could you possibly be getting out of that other than meeting your soulmate? It’s not like Phichit and I are besties.”

“Okay, but if that doesn’t work?”

“My mom’s youngest sister is pregnant with her first baby, due around Christmas, and she said that if I win the Junior Grand Prix, she’ll name the baby Jacques or Jacqueline. She may have told other people other things, but that’s what she told me.”

 

Seung Gil’s mother and coach were both extremely surprised to hear that Seung Gil’s soulmate was Canadian. Minso was not particularly happy about it being JJ. She didn’t like him. “I don’t want his arrogance bleeding over into you.”

“Phichit’s enthusiasm for socialization hasn’t infected me yet. I’m not going to pick up JJ’s traits just because he’s my soulmate.”

He texted JJ as soon as he could turn his cell phone on after landing. JJ was, understandably, skeptical that Seung Gil was asking to meet up with him, but agreed to meet at a Tim Horton’s near his house.

JJ handed him coffee and a donut. “What are you doing in Canada, Seung Gil?”

“I came to talk to you. You’re my soulmate.”

“Wow.” JJ blinked a couple times. Speechless JJ was interesting. “This… huh. Did not see this one coming. It’s going to take some getting used to for my family. They’ll probably ask…”

“No need. It’s not the most popular religion in South Korea, but it happens to be my mom’s.”

“Perfect! You want to come meet them now, or hold off a bit? I know meeting a bunch of people all at once isn’t really your thing, and that’s before you throw in the soulmate complication. On the other hand, it gets it over with, and Mom and Dad would let you stay at our place so you wouldn’t have to pay for a hotel.”

“They’re not going to have a problem with me?”

“They might at first, you’re not their favorite skater, but they’ll get over it. ‘What God has put together let no man separate’ and all.”

"And you believe me? Simple as that?"

"Why else would you come? You may avoid dealing with people, but you don't go out of your way to be rude or hurtful. Canada's way the hell out of your way."


End file.
